


looks like trouble

by flyingoverthehorizon



Series: Late Night Drabbles [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Love Shot!AU, OT12 (EXO)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 00:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19120672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingoverthehorizon/pseuds/flyingoverthehorizon
Summary: baekhyun is up to no good, and neither are the eleven men that he's working with. it is all about the looks tho, and tonight they all slay.





	looks like trouble

**Author's Note:**

> written and edited late at night (as intended with this series) so excuse any mistakes
> 
> I watched a love shot mv edit, went on to watch love shot, had the first line pop up in my head wholly uninvited, and a couple hours later this was sitting in my doc
> 
> enjoy some self indulgence in the aesthetics of Love Shot ♡

Baekhyun knows he looks like trouble. It’s intentional. It makes the job easier and people keep their distance. 

He’s walking down the street and the streetlights cast long shadows on the asphalt. 

He leaves the walkway and crosses an empty parking lot. He reaches the warehouse on the other side and slips in through a small door. If anyone saw him they would assume he’s up to no good, and they are right, but they would also leave him alone, not wanting to get dragged into whatever dirty work he is caught up in. 

Inside there is a table, around which seven men are seated. At one side of the table is a screen showcasing four people on video call. Baekhyun is the last to arrive. Fashionably late, he likes to think. Only a few minutes though, so they really have no business complaining. 

“Did the leather pants take long to put on, or why are you late?” says the guy with a black undercut, black leather jacket and black combat boots. 

“You know I like to take the scenic route. I walked here. Took longer than expected.” 

“You just want people to look at you, “ Kyungsoo continues. 

“Maybe. They do, though. Wearing yellow helps, I guess,” Baekhyun admits. He points at what is lying on the table. “Carrying a gun would too, but people would call the cops on that, ornate or not.”

“It’s fake,” Minseok says. The sleek, apparently fake gun, looks nice with his white suit and grey turtleneck. 

“They’d still call the cops.”

“It’s nice to catch up and all but can we get this meeting going? I have places to be.” It’s Yixing, on the screen. He’s wearing a velour suit in a deep wine color and he looks stunning. He’s busy as always and impatient to get to work. What would they do without him?

They get to business, but as soon as Baekhyun has gotten his mess sorted and his next objectives straight he feels his mind starting to drift. He is aware that the whole group cares for appearances in one way or another, and heavy duty meetings like this seems to awaken all of their competitive streaks. Despite all of them working together they seem to want to out-style each other. 

Chanyeol, who is currently going over his recent work and what products he will have ready for launch in the near future, is standing up and leaning on the table, his hands planted firmly for added emphasis on what he is saying. He is wearing a beige overall that Baekhyun wouldn’t have expected him to be able to pull off. But he does, without a hitch, and judging by the way it fits Baekhyun would assume it was tailored specifically for him. 

Junmyeon is wearing what looks like the most unassuming clothes to an untrained eye, but Baekhyun knows how high end his clothes are. Dressed in a graphic tee, jeans and a black blazer he looks harmless. Baekhyun knows just how lethal Junmyeon can be. In his hands is a rose bud that he’s been fiddling with throughout the meeting, matching the roses on his shirt. The rose is always present around Junmyeon, in one way or another. 

Jongdae is probably the flashiest considering how plain his clothes are. A yellow turtleneck and an emerald green suit is surely eye catching and it works really well with Jongdae’s straightforward and no-bullshit personality. He’s here and he knows what he wants, no fuss. 

Sehun is sitting at the edge of the table, looking bored and playing with a lighter. He’s wearing his staple dress shoes and has paired it with paint stained skinny pants and a long sleeved knitted sweater. The sweater has flower patterns and at least three different colors, but they are all deeper and surprisingly don’t clash. Over the back of his chair is a bomber jacket hung. Sehun always had an eye for the perfect balance between successful fusion and too much. 

When Baekhyun turns his gaze to Jongin he can tell that the man dressed to impress tonight. Jongin is known for being able to pull off almost anything, and even though he prefers more laid-back looks he never fails to rise to the challenge of a performance. Today is one of those days and he is decked out all in red. Red three piece suit and even red shoes to match. He is making sure that anyone that sees him tonight will remember him. 

Another man that went for all red is the Dragon himself, Yifan. He’s seen on the screen reclining in a black armchair, almost throne like, in a red gown with a red silk cape draping down over the side. Both the gown and cape are decorated with brocade and intricate paintings. Baekhyun would not be surprised if they were commissioned by Yifan personally and therefore one of a kind. He can be extraordinary like that, and Baekhyun has an appreciation for that. 

On the screen is also Luhan, dressed in a full three piece suit. His cufflinks and tie clip sometimes glisten as he moves and Baekhyun fully expects them to have diamond inlays. Classy but make it next level. Luhan in a nutshell. 

The final person on the screen is no one other than Zitao. He is the only one with visible makeup but he pulls it off as effortlessly as anything. Everything he does he makes look effortless. He never shows actually how much work goes into practicing or preparing. Baekhyun never saw him fire a gun until he was positively dangerous. Zitao also has the unusual talent of being over the top but pulling it off. He is even more over the top than the rest of them, but he always works it, and Baekhyun really admires that. The rings on Zitao’s fingers sparkle, his ears are decked out with piercings and his silver patterned blazer is on point. He’s wearing a black dress shirt underneath and where it is unbuttoned Baekhyun can see at least two shiny chains.

Baekhyun’s own red leather pants and yellow leather jacket might clash according to some but Baekhyun believes that he is pulling it off. His legs and shoulders look great in it after all. And the whole point is that he is feeling himself. 

Sometimes their business is about going unnoticed, but tonight they get to go all out and flaunt themselves. They are good at what they are doing and the good money it generates needs to be spent somehow. Tonight is a great opportunity to wear a fortune.

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed this drabble please leave kudos and let me know what you thought~♡


End file.
